


Rainbow Six: GAY

by Smol_Operator



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Operator/pseuds/Smol_Operator
Summary: Basically a collection of Homosexual Escapades between Operators and some Recruits. There will be Fluff and Smut.





	1. The List (Suggestions?)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site... Please Comment on what you liked and what I should Improve on! Criticism is Appreciated!  
> \--REQUESTS ARE OPEN--  
> -Guidelines for Requests-  
> >Names of the two Characters  
> >Fluff or Smut  
> >Any Kink(s)?  
> >Scenario(s) (Optional)  
> (Later I'll do a thing for Reader-Insert!!!)
> 
> Thank You and Enjoy!

#  The List

 

 

####  I: Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Mark "Mute" Chandar

##### (Break Me)

 

####  II: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kotz

##### (Painful Romance)

 

####  III: Alexandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda

##### (Old Fashioned)

 

####  IV: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov

##### (Do Not Forget Our Objective)

 

####  V: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Gustave "Doc" Kateb

##### (Assert Dominance)

 

####  VI: Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Elias "Blitz" Kötz

##### (Cornered)

 

####  VII: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Alexandr "Tachanka" Senaviev

##### (When Two Gods Meet)

 

####  VIII: Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz

##### (Trifecta)

 

####  IX: Sébastien "Buck" Côté/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar

##### (We Are Hunters)

 

####  X: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Gustave "Doc" Kateb

##### (Bad Habits)

 

####  XI: James "Smoke" Porter/Mark "Mute" Chandar

##### (Breathe Me In)

 

####  XII: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré

##### (Relaxation Methods)

 

####  XIII: Ryad "Jackal" Al'Hassar/Jack "Pulse" Estrada

##### (Observation)

 

####  XIII: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Monika "IQ" Weiss

##### (Got Your Back)


	2. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Chandar wanted nothing more than a hot shower and well deserved rest... Seamus cowden however wanted a 'Favor' fulfilled first.
> 
> >NSFW  
> >Shower Sex (Kinda)  
> >Language  
> >Sledge gets what Sledge wants...

Mark Chandar trudged down the almost empty halls, back towards his quarters. His body ached, he got his ass handed to him by Julien, again. The Frenchman was surprisingly skilled in hand to hand combat, the Brit felt the familiar dull throb of pain in his arms and legs. Mark was shocked his shoulder wasn't dislocated after that last disarming throw that made him tap-out. As his hand met the cool metal door knob the young S.A.S Operator was stopped by his Defender counterpart, James Porter. "Oi, Mark. Seamus 'as been lookin' for you. Mike says he's getting 'antsy' again." Mute just gave an absent minded nod as he entered the room, his duffle bag meeting the floor with a soft 'thump'. Mark glanced over at the bed, it looked so inviting; then he caught a whiff of himself and inwardly cringed. "Definitely a shower first..." He thought as he grabbed a change of clothes and his necessities bag before making his way back out and to the Showers.

As he entered the Locker Room he took note that the only person there was Shurhat, and he was fixing to leave. The two gave each other a glance and a small wave before going on their way. Mute set his bag on the bench, beginning to strip and claim one of the shower stalls. As he stepped in he turned on the water, which transitioned quickly from bitter cold to lukewarm and finally to that 'perfect' heat he liked. The hot water poured down his shoulders and back, the hypnotic drumming of the water droplets on his head, he felt some of the tightness and soreness in his muscles be relieved. He gave his shoulders a roll, reveling in the satisfying pop he received. Mark stood there a moment longer, finally going over and grabbing the bottle of soap and pouring some out into his hand. He worked the soft foam into his scalp, already feeling cleaner. He absentmindedly thought about when James commented on his choice of body wash and shampoo. 'It's just kinda weird... I don't know many guys who like Sandalwood...' he laughed to himself and began to rinse the rich lather from his scalp. His attention quickly shifted when he heard heavy footfalls coming from the locker room entrance. "James said you'd be here... Looks like he wasn't bullshitting me." Seamus drawled as he took a seat next to Mark's bag on the bench.

  
"Couldn't you have waited until I was back in my quarters or I was finished with my shower." Chandar huffed as he felt some of the remaining soap drip down his back, he could feel Cowden's eyes follow the lump of foam as it trailed down. The Scotsman hummed and leaned forward in his seat. "I couldn't wait..." He mumbled watching attentively at Mark turned off the water and turned to face the Attacker. "Is that so." He hummed, grabbing his towel that laid next to his bag, wrapping it around his waist and used the smaller hand towel to dry his hair. Sledge loved this sight, the soft ridges of Mute's abs and obliques not to forget the delicious V-line down to the sinful treat he caught a sight of moments prior, how his submissive partner remained soft was a miracle. "I take it all you want is a good fuck?" Mark asked sharply as he grabbed the fresh change of clothes and began to get dressed. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Mark. Maybe I would enjoy some companionship afterwards..." Seamus responded, standing and moving behind the Defender. Mute gave a low huff of aggravation and leaned back against Sledge, back to chest. "Fine..." He sighed as Seamus wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, pulling him into an embrace.

  
"So are we going back to your quarters or mine?" Mark asked as he pushed Seamus away and pulled on his boxer-briefs. "Well wouldn't right here work?" The Scotsman asked, watching as the Brit turned and gave him an absurd look. "Have you lost it?!" The Defender hissed, smacking the Attacker upside the head. "I am not letting you fuck me in the washroom." He grumbled, massaging his temples as he took a step back. "Well too bad, because you are." Sledge growled as he grabbed Mute's hips, pulling him closer. The Defender gave a low noise, comprised of both pleasure and frustration. The Attacker held him there, slowly shifting their hips to meet. The contact was stimulating and enough for Mark to become partly erect but it was definitely nowhere near enough. Mute's fingers gently toyed with the waist of Seamus' cargo pants, the waist of the black boxers visible. Sledge's lips gently met the side of Mute's neck, leaving gentle kisses before biting down. He could feel the Defender's body tense under him, the low guttural moan that left his lips and the slight twitch felt between their legs; where their bodies unofficially met. The Attacker gently traced his tongue over the bite mark, giving it another kiss before trailing his lips up to catch his Defender's. The kiss could be described in many ways, nonetheless it was a mix of both men's attitude towards one another; Passionate, Rough, Lustful, and many other words unknown to the English language. Mark pulled away first, looking up at Seamus with those knowing eyes. The feeling was mutual, they both wanted each other. Now.  
  
Sledge began to force Mute to his knees, the Defender knew what the Attacker wanted so he made the risque decision to toy with him a little first. Mark undid his belt, as Seamus' shirt made its way to the floor. Chandar gently kissed the ridges of muscle, dragging his tongue down to the waist of Cowden's pants before unbuttoning and pulling them down. His hands traveled up the Attacker's abdomen, feeling each curve and dip of the sculpted muscle. Mute gently rubbed his face against Sledge's impressive bulge, feeling a slight twitch under the fabric as the dominant Attacker gave a low groan of pleasure; giving his submissive Defender the sign he touched something the righ way. Mark's fingertips gently played with the waist of Seamus' boxers, he slowly began pulling them down. "Excited?" Mute asked as Sledge's cock came free from the troublesome fabric, drooling precum. The Scotsman chuckled, "Only if I get a chance to fuck that tight ass of yours." He mumbled as the Brit gave the head of his engorged member a soft lick, Seamus' head fell back as he stifled a low groan of pleasure. "It's been a long time, Mark." He managed to say as his partner began to take his length, his mouth was something else, his tongue worked wonders and his hands could push him to orgasam in a matter of minutes. Mark pushed Seamus' cock as deep as he could before choking, Sledge looked down at Mute, the slow and methodical movement of his hand synced with his mouth as he sucked the Attacker off. Mute slowly pulled away and looked up at Sledge, a strand of saliva still connecting his mouth to his partner's cock. "Well I've missed it also..." The Defender said lowly as he stood, letting the Attacker pull him into a brutal kiss. Mark felt Seamus' hands on his ass, gently kneading the soft flesh.

  
The young man couldn't help but moan into his counterpart's mouth when he received a rather painful smack, Sledge grabbed Mute's waist and pushed him down onto the bench. The Attacker took a small container of lube out of his pants pocket, pouring some out onto his fingers. He smoothed the slick gel on his fingertips as he put one of Mark's legs up over his shoulder. The submissive Defender gave a soft moan as one of Seamus' fingers pushed into him. "Fuckin' hell... How long has it been?" Sledge asked as he began to slowly thrust his index finger in and out of Mute's tight hole. "Too long..." He mumbled as his partner added another finger, Mark pulled the Attacker down into a passionate kiss; their tongues playfully fighting for dominance.

Mark gave a strangled moan as Seamus' fingers found his prostate, both fingers massaged the sensitive gland, making the Defender's mouth fall open. Sledge worked in a third and fourth finger, Mute shifted in discomfort as the Attacker withdrew his fingers and began smoothing the lubricant over his thick cock. The Brit's lip was caught between his teeth as he looked up at the Scotsman, the two held each other's gaze as Sledge slowly pushed in. Mark’s mouth fell open as Seamus’ thick cock stretched him, it felt so fucking good. Sledge gave a low groan of pleasure, Mute’s body relaxed to accommodate his impressive length. The Attacker pushed in until he was balls deep, he kept slow and deep thrusts until his submissive Defender was begging for more. Seamus could feel the muscles in Mark’s thighs trembling as he took each rough meeting of their hips. Sledge pushed Mute's legs down, pinning them against the submissive's chest as he took a more brutal approach. The soft roll of his hips was replaced by rough and needy thrusts,  "P-Please..." the Defender moaned, his nails digging into the Attacker's biceps.

Hearing the Defender's moans and pleads for more, Sledge put more force behind each movement, uncomfortablly shifting Mute on the bench. Mark could feel the steady throb of orgasam in his balls, that warm creeping sensation up his cock. Seamus watched as Mark resorted to using his hand to get him off faster, his movements and breathing were erratic as he pumped his cock. The Defender's fingertips were dug into the Attacker's arm, Sledge leaned his head down and braced a hand on the wall. His hot breath fanning over Mute's neck with each powerful thrust, "A-Ah!" Mark moaned as he felt the head of Seamus' cock press into his prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine. The Scotsman entangled a hand in the Brit's hair, pulling his head to the side and biting down where his neck and shoulder met. Mark's hands scrabled for purchase as he felt himself reach the crest of orgasam. "F-Fuck! Seamus!" He moaned as he came; the sticky, white liquid splattered all over his chest and smeared onto Sledge's. The Attacker's grunts of pleasure became louder as his thrusts lost their rhythm and became animalistic, seeking release. Seamus threw his head back as his cock spasamed inside of Mark's ass, spilling his cum.

He leaned down to Mute, pulling him into a soft and passionate kiss. "Now... Do you want to go back to my room for a nap?" Seamus asked as he pulled out and grabbed his clothes off the floor. Mark slowly sat up, rubbing his back and stretching.

"Sure... but I need a shower first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the first chapter, comment on what you like or on what I need to improve on.  
> I will begin working on the others. 
> 
> Thank You for Reading!


	3. Painful Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roof... A place that Elias could freely think, until he was up there with Dominic, on his behalf.
> 
> >Language  
> >Fluff  
> >Emotions  
> >Sexual Frustration  
> >The "Am I Gay?"

Monika and Elias sat silent across from the Defenders in transit, Dominic's eyes were trained on the patterned metal floor of the helicopter while Marius' attention shifted erratically. They were on the way to a 2 on 2 training session, GSG9 against GSG9. Granted they were using rubber bullets but they still hurt like hell, poor Blitz knew having been shot in the face with one. The young Attacker's eyes skimmed over the wires on his Flash Shield, he saw Bandit move out of the edge of his vision. The older Defender leaned back in his seat, head falling back against the wall, Elias' eyes were drinking in every available detail. The bulge of his Adam's apple through the constricting fabric of the balaclava and it's movement as he swallowed. Blitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Five minutes 'til drop." The pilot relayed to the passengers. Elias took the moment to stretch and attempt to get that numbness out of his feet, doing so he accidentally nudged Bandit's foot. The older operator slowly straightened his neck and stared at the Attacker with those glazed eyes. As far as Blitz could tell he didn't anger the other operator, but that stare... The only comparison would be a conspiracy of ravens staring down at you from a dead tree. Elias sank down in his seat, watching as Dominic slowly closed his eyes and his head fell back again.

The five minutes passed and they were on the ground, Elias still couldn't shake that feeling from Dominic's stare.

The Defenders exited first and began prepping, the Attackers droned it out. "Armory." Monika called, shaking Elias from his thoughts as his drone was shot by Jäger. When Prep-Phase ended and the Attackers began their assault. Blitz entered front door and cautiously checked the adjacent rooms, making sure they were clear before advancing. He had a sneaking suspicion that Bandit would be roaming so he was almost constantly looking over his shoulder. He approached main stairs and began to go down, abruptly being shot by Marius as he got to the first landing. He heard I.Q. entering in the briefing room, creating a rotation into lockers as she moved up. Elias could hear the sprinting footsteps above him, he turned watching as Bandit came to a stop at the top of the stairs and began shooting. Blitz rushed him, flashing him with his shield before the Defender ran away. Elias managed to land a few shots before Dominic escaped into garage. Then he heard over the comms. "Operator Jäger eliminated by I.Q." Blitz grinned and ran to garage and jumped down the ladder, watching as Monika pushed up and started securing, putting pressure on the last Defender.

Blitz joined her, holding up in a corner as Bandit entered, I.Q. catching his attention first as Elias finished him off. "Operator Bandit eliminated by Blitz... Blue Team wins." The two Attackers had a brief celebration and watched as Doc walked in, attending to any injuries anyone might have. Dominic sat on one of the crates and watched as Gustave treated the small cuts on his leg. Elias could see the cherry colored and shaped welts the rubber bullets were creating on Bandit's pale skin. Blitz watched out of the corner of his eye as Bandit whispered something to Doc, the medic quickly shook his head and Dominic shrugged. Elias could barely hear them over Monika and Marius talking next to him. "Don't tempt me... If you don't I will." Blitz fully turned his head to see Dominic, watching as the Defender shifted his legs apart a little more, watching as the bulge in his boxers grew a little more, and then he was met with that unnerving stare, the young man quickly turned his head. Elias attempted to force the blush from his cheeks and various thoughts from his mind as he excused himself from his colleagues. 

The young Attacker found himself on the roof of Hereford, the sun was beginning to set and the air was intoxicating. He could smell the gasoline, spent powder and metal in the breeze, Elias set his shield down on the ground next to him as he took a seat on one of the colored crates. He replayed that moment in his mind, Dominic's eyes... Was that want? Lust? Or was he high again? Elias sighed and slouched forward, taking off his helmet and balaclava, placing them next to him as he watched the sun slowly fall beneath the horizon. The spotlights on the outside of the building flickered on, and Elias took this as a que to come back inside. He grabbed his gear and walked back into the building, being met by Marius. "Hey, we were wondering where you went." The other Defender said as they continued to the ground floor and exited the building. Doc and Bandit were still conversing, or Doc was getting onto Bandit for being in the supply locker again. 

Over Doc's shoulder Bandit managed to meet Blitz's gaze, that look again, the same when Doc was treating his injuries. Elias' brow furrowed as he trailed his eyes to the patchy grass on the shooting range. Gustave waved them over to the armored truck, taking the liberty of driving them to the barracks where the other Operators resided. Bandit sat next to Blitz. "Scoot over Kleiner Junge." The older operator ordered, Elias blushed at the nickname. "I-I... What?" Blitz stammered. "You fucking heard me." Dominic responded harshly, making Elias flinch and move over more. The younger operator stared out the window, watching the groups of recruits and soldiers finish training and retire to their quarters or the canteen. 

"Elias, Marius and Dominic are bunking up together, Monika you'll be rooming with Emmanuelle and Eliza. You four have training again tomorrow, it will be hostage next time." Doc explained as they pulled into the barracks, Elias exited (albeit almost kicked out by Bandit) the vehicle first, followed by Dominic and then Marius. I.Q. stayed with Doc to help him with paperwork. Elias walked over the the stairs and saw their bags at the bottom. The younger operator grabbed his duffel bag and laptop bag and walked up to his shared quarters, Bandit and Jäger followed. Elias unlocked the door and stepped in, there was a full kitchen, two bedrooms and a spacious living/dining room. Marius dropped his bag next to the couch and turned on the television. "So who's going to double up?" Elias asked, almost interrupted by Marius shouting 'Nope not me.' The Attacker sighed and looked over at Bandit who just shrugged, "There are two beds, you stay in yours, Kleiner Junge." Bandit hummed, walking to their room and dropping his bag next to the bed. Elias followed him and set his laptop bag on the desk and got his laptop set up. Dominic joined Marius in the living room, Marius lazily discarded his helmet and balaclava onto the floor, his shoes kicked off near the door. Blitz walked into the kitchen and checked the pantry. "Do you guys want to go to the canteen?" He asked, watching as the Defenders peered over the couch. 

They were so different. Bandit had such dull eyes, Jäger's were bright and almost childish. Dominic had stubble, Marius was clean shaven. "Well what do we have here?" Marius asked as he got up and stretched. "Well see for yourself." Elias said opening the fridge. "Um... I dunno. Sandwiches?" Marius said shrugging as he made his way back to the couch. "Well if you want one you have to make it yourself. I'm not going to be your guy's housewife." Elias huffed, earning an exaggerated groan from Marius who got back up to make himself something to eat. 

Many hours passed, in the mean time Marius and Dominic found entertainment in a rugby game on the television while Elias tried to keep himself occupied with paperwork and reports that were due the following week. As he finished and saved the document, he closed the laptop and sat in the office chair. His eyes were closed and his face pointed up at the ceiling as he slowly swiveled his seat. His eyes burned behind their lids, he had sat there for too long, the numbness in his feet also telling him so. He got up and stretched, his back objecting loudly as he finished unpacking. He spared a glance out the window, the moon was well above the horizon, not yet at her peak. Elias gave a heavy sigh and picked up one of the books he brought with him, flipping to the page he stopped on and picked up where he left off earlier in the day.

Elias sat in his quarters, chestnut eyes skimming the pages of a book, the moonlight softly filtered through the half closed blinds over powered by the harsh light of the lamp on his desk. His eyes were trained on the page, whereas his mind wandered elsewhere. The Attack Operator felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the other Defender. "Marius... What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked, looking up at the older operator. "I might ask you the same... Dominic wanted to talk with you." Marius turned to the door, "He'll be up on the roof." He added before departing. Elias glanced down at the open book in his hands and slowly closed his eyes.

He set the book on the desk and stood, stretching and grabbing his jacket. He exited their flat, walking up the stairs and the the roof access, he looked over the roof until spotted Bandit's silhouette on the edge, the Attacker slowly approached him. _"Hallo, Kleiner Junge."_ Dominic slurred, leaning back as he watched Elias draw closer. That nickname, it sounded so innocent but had a blatant vulgar meaning. “Are you drunk or high this time?” The young German asked, taking a seat next to the other operator. The older man just scoffed, “No…” He mumbled leaning back with his hands hooked on the edge of the roof.

 

Blitz’s eyes were raised from the horizon, the moon was at its heavenly peak, the stars glittering around it. Dominic reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a joint, “Want a hit?” He casually asked, retrieving a well used lighter. Elias sighed and shook his head, “No. I’ll pass.” He mumbled as Bandit shrugged and lit the blunt. Blitz watched him, the rise of Dominic’s shoulders as he deeply inhaled the smoke given off by the narcotics. The younger operator watched as the other man’s eyes fell shut, the pale wisps of smoke snaking out of his mouth only to be inhaled again through his nose and out his mouth. Elias watched as Dominic’s eyes slowly opened, a childish giggle escaped Bandit. “Are you sure you don’t want any, _Kleiner Junge_?” That nickname sent a chill down his spine, Dominic only called him that because he was a number of years younger than the German Defender, although if it had another meaning it was obvious.

Elias cursed under his breath, " _Verdammte Hölle..._ I said no." He growled, aggravation becoming evident. "Why did you want to talk to me?" The younger Attacker asked, looking down over the edge of the roof. Dominic sighed. "Straight to it? I wanted to let you know those stares and that gentle nudge did not go unnoticed." The Defender explained, Elias' eyes widened. 'Does he think that I...'  Blitz dropped his head, staring wide eyed at the concrete roof ledge. 'Am I?' He asked himself, the strange sensation he felt when he saw Dominic in his boxer-briefs not to forget the look he received for getting caught staring. Bandit nudged him, shaking the younger man from his thoughts. The two held eye contact for what felt like hours, Elias couldn't tell if he leaned in at all but to his shock he felt Dominic's lips on his own. He could taste the residue smoke on Bandit's lips, he could feel the rapture caused by the toxic materials rolling off his body, he could feel emotion. Bandit broke the kiss first, his hand still on Blitz's cheek. "I-I..." Elias stammered, only to be shushed by Bandit. "No words... _Kleiner Junge_." He whispered, flicking the joint over the roof and pulling Blitz into another kiss. 

The young Attacker cautiously moved his hand to Dominic's waist as the other gently clasped on the side of the Defender's neck. "Maybe we should get off the roof, I'll be back in our room, little boy.  _Ja?_ " Elias suggested as they pulled away for breath, Dominic scoffed and got up,beginning to walk towards the roof access. "Of course,  _Kleiner Junge..._   _Ich werde wieder in unserem zimmer sein_." Elias sighed and got up, staring at the changing horizon as dawn approached once more; smiling to himself before running after the Defender.

 

* * *

 _(Ich werde wieder in unserem zimmer sein, Kleiner Junge_.) I'll be back in our room, little boy.

 _(Verdammte Hölle.)_ Fucking hell.

 _(Kleiner Junge)_ Little Boy

 _(Hallo)_ Hello/Hey

 _(Ja)_ Yes

-I apologize if any of the translations are off.-

 

 


	4. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxim was labeled as lazy and introverted, choosing not to participate... Granted that wouldn't stop Alexsandr from trying to get him out of his bed, which results in some pushy interactions, a drinking game and lots of vodka.
> 
> >NSFW  
> >Semi-Drunk Sex  
> >Language  
> >Extensive use of Russian  
> >Tachanka is God  
> >Slight Body Worship  
> >Kapkan is lazy

   Maxim slowly sat up and grumbled, the sunlight aggressively filtering through the blinds. He shuffled out of the warm safety of the bed to close the blinds and return to his sanctuary, it was their day off and the Trapper planned on spending most of it asleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was about to clamber back into bed. "Maxim?" The older Russian said lowly, making his younger partner grumble. "What?" Maxim asked harshly, turning to face the other Operator. "Shuhrat and Timur were asking if you wanted to join us at the bar this evening." Kapkan sighed and shrugged. "Sure." He mumbled, crawling back into bed. "Well will you come downstairs for breakfast?" Alexsandr asked as he watched the younger Defender as he rolled over to face his counterpart.

   Maxim ran a hand through his dark chocolate hair, causing it to stick up and exaggerating his obvious exhaustion. Maxim grumbled. "Fiiiine...." He huffed, getting out of his bed again. Maxim could practically feel Alexsandr radiating with triumph, getting the other Defender out of bed.

  
   Maxim sluggishly got dressed, pulling on sweatpants and a hoodie before following Tachanka downstairs to meet the rest of their teammates. Timur was drinking his coffee (probably spiked) with his feet propped up on the table; Shuhrat was sitting next to him, parts of his Matryoshka Cluster Charge all over the table. "Timur!" Alexsandr barked effectively scaring the young attacker, making his counterpart laugh. "Shurhat, you too. Clear off the table." Alexsandr ordered, the young Uzbek grumbled as he complied. Shuhrat stalked off, huffing about sorting the parts again. Glaz gathered his items as well and followed Fuze back to their room, leaving the two older Operators alone.

  
   Alexsandr walked into the kitchen and got them both coffee, walking out into the breakfast nook and set the glass down in front of Kapkan. _"Cпасибо..."_ The Trapper said softly, running a hand through his messy hair. Tachanka returned to the kitchen, as the older Operator was cooking, Maxim was half finished his coffee and trudged into the kitchen to reign over the coffee maker. He walked in to see a fairly older man, wearing an apron with a bowl full of pancake batter. Kapkan leaned back against the counter and took a deep breath, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled his senses. At this point Maxim was practically drooling from the smell. Although the sight of his partner was in its own right, drool worthy.

   His broad shoulders, perfect for his hands to rest on as he gets fucked against a wall; his thick waist, perfect for Maxim to wrap his legs around to pull him deeper; those massive biceps that just added to his god-like stature. Kapkan was lost in his hungry gaze when the older Russian took note of his partner's presence. Tachanka could see that half lidded gaze out of the corner of his eye, Alexsandr smiled to himself and added the pancakes onto the two plates, along with the eggs and bacon.

  
   Maxim refilled his coffee mug and followed Alexsandr to the breakfast nook, "So, what are your plans for today?" He asked Kapkan before he started eating, "Nothing..." Kapkan curtly answered as he continued eating. As the two Defenders finished eating, they saw Timur and Shuhrat come back downstairs and leave for the shooting range; Both Defenders noted Timur excessively clearing his throat and Shuhrat heavy lidded eyes as they walked off. Maxim looked over at Tachanka and gave a huff of contentment. "I assume it was good?" Alexsandr asked with a laugh as he took note of Kapkan's clean plate. The Trapper nodded and leaned back in his seat. Maxim purred like a cat that caught a fat rat, watching as Tachanka stood; taking the plates back to the kitchen. "Well I am glad you enjoyed it." Alexsandr beamed, placing the dishes in the sink.

  
   Maxim stood from his seat and began walking back upstairs to his room. "Maxim! Where are you going?" Alexsandr shouted, poking his head out of the kitchen. "To bed." The two speed Defender huffed, turning around to face his partner. "Why? It's not even 11." The older Operator sighed, glancing down at his watch. Kapkan rolled his eyes, "Well I might work on my EDDs. Then go sleep." He huffed adding emphasis to the ‘maybe’, as he walked upstairs to his room. Alexsandr followed Maxim, "You're going to waste almost a whole day, sleeping?" The younger Defender turned around and gave a look that said it all. Alexsandr raised his hands in surrender and walked back downstairs.

  
   Kapkan took off the hoodie and sweatpants, leaving them on the floor before he fell back onto the bed. He held a contented grin on his face as sleep washed over him.

 

* * *

 

   Maxim didn't know how long he slept, but he woke to Alexsandr's hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. The groggy Defender turned away, facing the wall. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled, eyes shut tight. "I don't see why you need five more minutes, you've slept almost seven hours Maxim!" Tachanka almost shouted, yanking the covers off of his partner; who violently pulled them back over himself. "You said you would go out with Shuhrat, Timur and I... Now get your lazy ass up!" Alexsandr shouted, dragging Maxim up off the mattress. The smaller Operator gave a shout and many swears of aggravation before getting up off the floor and flipping off his partner. "Fine! I'll get dressed... _Ублюдок_." Kapkan hissed, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt; procuring a jacket that had been on the floor for God knows how long.  
  
   "They're waiting downstairs..." Alexsandr huffed, exiting the room to join the other waiting Spetsnaz. After another minute of waiting Kapkan walked down the stairs, "Took you long enough. Timur and I decided we need a night out, together. We're going to meet Elias and Julian for a double date..." Fuze hesitantly explained, putting his arm around Timur's shoulders. Alexsandr laughed, "Of course, just don't drink too much and be sure to use lubrication." A blush covered Glaz's face as Fuze gave a playful salute and walked out the door, calling a sarcastic 'yes sir' over his shoulder as they left.

 

* * *

 

 

   After standing there a moment, Maxim rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Alexsandr called after his partner. "To bed..." Tachanka gave a huff of discontent and gently grabbed Kapkan's arm, tugging him back to the table. "Sit down, I need to grab something." The older Operator ordered, his partner reluctantly complied and took a seat. Alexsandr returned with two bottles of vodka and a few shot glasses. "I have a game I want to play..." The other Operator drawled, setting the bottles and glasses on the table, opening the first bottle and pouring some out into the glasses. 

   "I'll bite... What is it?" Maxim asked, reaching for one of the glasses, only for Alexsandr to smack his hand away. The smaller Defender gave his partner a hurt look before he continued explaining the 'game'. "It's Two Truths and a Lie. Simple, I'll tell you three things about myself, Shuhrat or Timur and you have to guess which is false and then we switch." The acerbic Russian explained, his partner seemed more focused on the glasses of alcohol rather than his partner's words. Maxim leaned back and nodded, "Okay, you go first..." The Trapper huffed, a bout of laughter leaving Alexsandr's mouth.

   "Alright, one; I am 6'. Two; Shuhrat can squat 230 lbs. Three; Timur is older than Shuhrat." The older Operator said, leaning back in his seat. He watched Kapkan close his eyes and lean back his head back. "Number... Three." Maxim answered and smacked the table, "Final answer!" He shouted dramatically. Alexsandr huffed, "Correct." He laughed, picking up one of the shot glasses and knocking it back. "Your turn." 

   "One; I'm lighter than you. Two; Shuhrat is a switch. Three; Timur is taller than me." Alexsandr hummed and ran a hand through his short hair as he thought over the choices. "I say... Number... Ah fuck." He mumbled leaning forward, a smug grin plastered on Maxim's face. "Three?" Alexsandr answered, biting his lip in anticipation. "Correct." Kapkan hummed, a little to eagerly grabbing a shot and drinking it. 

   After many more rounds, incorrect answers, and burning through the first bottle of vodka and two thirds of the second, the two men felt the alcohol beginning to buzz through their systems. It was Maxim's round now. "One; y-your cock is smaller than Montagne's... Two; I've watched Timur and Shuhrat go at it... Three; I'm always horny..." Maxim slurred, leaning back in his chair. Alexsandr's eyes skimmed over his counterpart's body, now more revealed after he discarded his jacket. The older man scoffed. "Obviously one!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. Kapkan exploded into a fit of laughter at his partner's reaction. "I don't know, I haven't seen Montagne's or your's." He managed to say through his fit of laughter. 

   A devilish smirk spread over Alexsandr's lips as he leaned back in his seat. "Well would you like to mark one of those off the list?" He hummed. Maxim felt the heat rise to his face, "Y-You... What?" Maxim choked out, tugging at the collar of his crew neck. Alexsandr hummed and stood, "I'll ask once more," The larger Operator purred, walking over to his partner. "Do you want to mark one of those of your list? Well the G.I.G.N. are just a few doors away. So who will it be, me or the Frenchman?" Tachanka whispered, his lips lingering near Kapkan's ear for a moment longer. Maxim practically melted at the idea and the tone of his voice. Brief memories rushed to the surface, thinking back on the stolen glances and stares during PT. In his observations he noted Alexsandr's outline and bulge, noting them quite impressive. 

   Tachanka began to walk upstairs. "Well... I'm going to grab a shower, feel free to join me." He called over his shoulder, after a minute and toying with the idea, Maxim followed upstairs. He pressed an ear to the door of Alexsandr's room, he could faintly hear the running water. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered. All of a sudden his body temperature skyrocketed, the thought that he was going to do this with his partner. He opened the bathroom door to see Alexsandr standing there in his boxer-briefs. "Hello Maxim." He hummed, turning around. Kapkan's eyes wandered over the other Defender's body, his thick waist, laden with muscle, his pale thighs and arms too laden with muscle. 

   "I-I..." Maxim stammered as his partner approached him, Alexsandr's hand met the smaller Operator's waist, pulling him close. "You are wearing far too much clothes,  _маленький охотник."_ Tachanka hummed, gently moving a hand under Kapkan's shirt. The submissive Operator slowly stepped back and coyly looked away, Alexsandr turned off the water and gently pushed Maxim back into the bedroom. The larger man slowly pulled the shirt off of his partner, Alexsandr lowered his head to Kapkan's neck, gently kissing and sucking at the tender flesh. The arousing act was only spurred on and made more powerful due to the alcohol still coursing through his blood.

   The two Operators fell onto the bed, Tachanka pinning the smaller man to the rough linens. Maxim felt Alexsandr's hardening member against his inner thigh, rubbing against his own member as well. The larger man roughly ground against Kapkan's ass, eliciting an obscene moan. Tachanka slowly moved away and began working down the pair of black boxer-briefs. As Alexsandr's cock sprung free from the restrictive fabric, Maxim's eyes grew wide and an electrifying bolt of pleasure ran straight down to the pit of his stomach. "Holy shit..." He mumbled, the sight alone was overwhelming, the engorged head was a deepening shade of pink as precum drooled from the slit. "Would you like to touch it?" Alexsandr asked, casually stroking himself. Maxim reluctantly reached out, slowly taking the shaft in his hand, as he ran his thumb over one of the more prominent veins.

   Tachanka let a low hum of pleasure rise from his chest as he watched Kapkan's slow and mousy movements against the organ. Maxim gently (Well more so reluctantly) placed a kiss on the head of his partner's cock, licking up the bead of precum that formed at the tip. Alexsandr wove a hand into the smaller Defender's dark brown locks, giving a gentle tug as Maxim continued his ministrations. "You're doing wonderful, Maxim..." He purred as Maxim's mouth slowly sank down around his length.

   Maxim gagged a little as he pushed too deep, Alexsandr laughed and gently massaged his partner's scalp. The smaller Operator slowly bobbed his head down Tachanka's length, the head struck the back of his throat with each movement. The older man gave a low hum, a growl that resonated from his chest. Kapkan looked up at his partner and drank in the sight; Alexsandr's  head was leaned back, his chest slowly moved with each deep breath, the dusting of hair on his chest that trailed down to where his cock began. 

   Alexsandr's breaths became more ragged and his grip in Maxim's hair became tighter, the older Operator slowly began to buck his hips to meet his partner's mouth. _"Ах! Максим ... Я ... я собираюсь-"_ Alexsandr gasped as he felt the heat slowly creep up the shaft of his cock and suddenly enveloped the head of his cock. _"Блядь... Максим!"_ Alexsandr moaned, his head fell back and his hand forced his cock all the way down Maxim's throat. Kapkan's eyes snapped open as he felt the sticky liquid spill down his throat. Maxim violently pulled away, tearing up and coughing. 

   "Even my load was too much!" He laughed, casually stroking his softening length. Kapkan glared up at him and wiped his mouth as he stood. "Fuck you." Maxim growled as he left the bedroom, only to be yanked back into the room. "Let go of me!" Kapkan shouted as he struggled against the larger Operator. "Well let me return the favor before you leave..." Alexsandr growled as he lifted his partner over his shoulder and carried him back to the bed. 

   A blush spread over Maxim's cheeks as Alexsandr pinned his wrists down with one hand as his other worked under his shirt. Kapkan gave a sigh of  didn't bother with struggling, a gasp escaped his lips as he felt Tachanka's tongue against his abs. The wet muscle grazing over his sweaty skin, down to the waist of his sweatpants and boxers. Alexsandr's free hand deftly undid the drawstring and began working them down, revealing the dark grey boxers and the noticeable tent in them. "Already so excited... Do I truly have that influence on you?" Tachanka teased, palming his partner's concealed length. 

   The larger Operator released his partner's wrists and tugged down the boxers, Kapkan's length coming free. Alexsandr pulled off Maxim's undergarments and pants, tossing them into a forgotten corner of the room. The Trapper's lip was caught between his teeth as he felt Tachanka leave gentle kisses on his inner thigh. "Alexsandr..." He mumbled which made the older man look up at him as he shifted and placed the younger man's legs on his shoulders. _"Да?'_   The one speed Defender mumbled, gently nipping at the inside of his partner's thigh.

   Maxim couldn't help but moan as he felt Alexsandr's tongue press against the tight ring of muscle, _"_ _Блядь."_ Tachanka slowly swirled his tongue over his partner's hole. He firmly pressed the tip of his tongue against his entrance, threatening breaching his lover. _"О мой Бог."_   Maxim moaned as he felt Tachanka's tongue be replaced with his finger, gently massaging his tense muscle. "Relax Maxim... It will hurt less." He mumbled, his face still between his lover's legs. Kapkan's cheeks reddened at the sight of only half of the older Operator's face in sight.

   Alexsandr abruptly stood and pushed his fingers into Maxim's mouth, "Suck." He ordered, his counterpart while shocked, obliged. Lapping his tongue against his rough fingertips, staring up at the older man as he continued the erotic act. The larger Operator removed his now slicked fingers and pressed his index finger pad against his partner's tight hole. Maxim squirmed under him as the first finger breached him, the smaller man's mouth fell open as an obvious expression of pleasure. Tachanka shifted his finger and massaged Kapkan's prostate, eliciting another obscene moan from his partner. 

   The larger Defender slowly began thrusting the finger in and out of his partner, "Relax..." He mumbled, gently pressing the second finger in. Kapkan gave a shaky sigh as the second finger was added, his cock twitching as the two fingers pressed against his prostate. Tachanka held a devilish smile on his lips as he scissored his fingers, continuing to thrust them in and out of his partner. Maxim's hand met his own aching cock, fervently stroking his length as he sought release. _"Пожалуйста! Александр ... Подробнее ..."_ Maxim moaned, his back arching as he felt the third finger push in. Alexsandr looked down at his own cock, watching it rise again. "Tell me, Maxim... What do you want?" Kapkan's breaths became more rushed, he harshly sucked in breath, the words came out as a breathless moan.  _"_ _Черт возьми! Я хочу, чтобы ты меня_ _трахнул!"_   Maxim whispered as he stroked himself, rubbing his thumb against his frenulum, which elicited another obscene moan.  _"Это то, что вы хотите?_ _"_   The larger man questioned as he slowly removed his fingers and retrieved a bottle of lube from the bedside table.  _"Я трахаю тебя, пока ты не закричаешь мое имя."_   Alexsandr growled as he opened the bottle, keeping his gaze on Maxim.

   Kapkan slowed his movements as he noted his partner's movements, his eyes widened at the sight of Alexsandr's cock fully erect again. The larger man massaged the lubricant over his cock, "Well?" He questioned, slowly stroking his cock as he positioned himself in front of Maxim. The younger man vigorously shook his head and felt the head of Tachanka's cock press against his ass. "Please..." He moaned, hearing the almost threatening words in his mother tongue.

   A rush flooded through Maxim's body, only spurred on more by the vodka in his stomach. The tip slowly slipped in, the intense pleasure mixing with pain made his body quiver. His mouth fell open and his back arched as more of Alexsandr's cock sunk deeper into him. Kapkan hooked his hands under the bend of his knee and pulled them almost to his chest as the larger Operator sank as deep as he could into his partner. He slowly pulled out, leaving only part of the head in before slowly easing himself back in. Alexsandr's hands rested on the underside of Maxim's thighs, further pressing them to his chest. 

   The smaller man gave another pleasure induced moan as Tachanka pushed balls deep before repeating his previous thrusts. Kapkan looked up at Alexsandr, holding his gaze as his thrusts stayed slow and deep.  _"Пожалуйста..."_ Maxim moaned in his mother tongue, begging for his partner to give him more. The older Operator snapped his hips to meet the younger man's, drawing out another obscene moan from his throat. Alexsandr's thrusts became harder and rougher, his finger tips digging into Maxim's thighs. Tachanka slowly pulled out and grabbed Kapkan's waist, hinting for him to flip over on his hands and knees. "As much as I love fucking you face up, I can tell you want to be pounded like a dirty little slut, yes?" Alexsandr asked, pulling Maxim's hips closer to the edge of the bed. The smaller Defender only nodded as he felt his partner slowly push in again. 

   His hands had an iron grip on Maxim's waist as he slowly picked back up with the brutal pace, his hips violently snapping to meet his submissive partner's. The two Russians grunts and moans of pleasure filled the room; Alexsandr watched as Kapkan's arms gave out, falling face first onto the rough linens. His chest pushed into the mattress as he was being brutally fucked, strangled moans fell from his lips as he resumed jacking himself off. Tachanka felt that sweet sensation of heat creeping up his shaft as he mercilessly pounded into his partner.

   Alexsandr removed one of his hands, raising it and bringing it back down sharply against Maxim's ass. The smaller Operator gave a choked cry of pleasure at the sting that followed. "You like that?" Tachanka rhetorically asked, raising his hand and repeating the act, evoking another obscene moan. Kapkan nodded against the bed, "Y-Yes!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut as the soft heat spread over his ass. The repetitive act pulled him so close to that pleasure laden edge.

   Kapkan's body tensed, the immense pleasure and heat continued up his cock. The warmth spread over the head as his movements became sloppy and Alexsandr's thrusts began to lose their rhythm. He felt the heat momentarily dissipate and soon return, enveloping his whole body falling into that explosive mosaic of ecstasy as he came, screaming. "A-Alexsandr!" He cried, moans spilling from his lips as the sticky white substance splattered all over the bed spread, smearing on his abdomen. Alexsandr's thrusts momentarily faltered and he too was flooded by the heat of pleasure, precipitated by Maxim's ass tightening around his length. A few shaky breaths were pushed from his mouth as he felt every muscle in his body tense then relax; He fell forward, draping himself over Maxim as he ground against him, milking every last drop into his partner.

 

* * *

 

 

   A short period of time passed before he finally pulled out of his partner and walked off, Kapkan laid there for another few moments before he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Alexsandr returned with a washcloth, asking Maxim to turn around. The younger Operator, although tired, obeyed. He felt the cool, damp, fabric on his ass, gently wiping away the lube, saliva and ejaculatory fluids from both his backside and chest.

   He gently skimmed his fingers over the pale bluish purple bruises beginning to form under Maxim's skin, the small bite marks and red streaks from his nails. Tachanka gave a low sigh as he knelt down, placing light kisses over the marks on his partner's pale skin.

   Maxim heard Alexsandr leave again, he turned around and situated himself on the bed; on his back, head on a pillow. The larger Operator walked back into the bedroom, pulling back the layers of blankets as he slid into bed. Kapkan looked over at him. "Was this your idea of a date?" He asked as he slid under the covers as well, watching as the older man stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I suppose, yes." He answered, turning and flicking off the table lamp. 

"Well that's a strange way to get me out with you when we're alone, alcohol..." Maxim huffed, rolling onto his side to face the wall. Alexsandr chuckled, "Well that's how my father taught me to get a date." He retorted, wrapping his arms around the other Defender's waist. "Maybe it's a sign of the times... If that's the case, just call me old fashioned." He mumbled, placing a kiss on the back of Maxim's neck before the two fell fast asleep; and would be greeted in the morning by the two very hungover, Slav Attackers.

 

 

* * *

 

 _(Cпасибо)_ Thanks/Thank You

 _(Ублюдок)_   Bastard

 _(Mаленький охотник)_   Little Hunter

 _(Ах! Максим ... Я ... я собираюсь-!)_   Ah! Maxim... I... I'm going to-!

 _(Блядь... Максим!)_   Fuck... Maxim!

 _(Да?)_   Yes?

 _(Блядь.)_   Fuck.

 _(Пожалуйста! Александр ... Подробнее ...)_   Please! Alexsandr... More...

 _(Черт возьми! Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул!)_   Damn it! I want you to fuck me!

 _(Это то, что вы хотите?)_   Is this what you want?

 _(Я трахаю тебя, пока ты не закричаешь мое имя.)_   I'm fucking you until you scream my name.

 _(Пожалуйста.)_   Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I apologize for slow updates, school has been a bit much and I haven't been able to sit down and write  
> \- Sorry if it doesn't meet standards lol  
> I sort of rushed to get this out


	5. Do Not Forget Our Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timur lived up to the no nonsense sniper stereotype, Introverted, Quiet, Focused and Observant. Shuhrat was the complete opposite, Extroverted, Loud, and sometimes Oblivious. Much like their stances towards flirting. Glaz opting for notes and subtlety whereas Fuze was of the type to flat out say how they feel.  
> But what was that saying? Opposites Attract...  
> Well, do they?
> 
> -The idea for majority of this chapter was Suggested/Requested by @UnseenMisfit  
> Thank you!-
> 
> >Fluff  
> >Some Comforting  
> >Excessive Flirting  
> >Fuze is a big loud boi  
> >Glaz is a lil' shy boi  
> >Glaz gets hurt because of their Flirting-Game  
> >Fuze sleeps in the Med Bay with him  
> >Language  
> >Russian  
> >Smut alluded to

Glaz sat in the living room, his eyes trained on the blank canvas, a piece of willow charcoal in his right hand. A scene came to mind, a forest? No, too simple... The tops of jagged mountains? No, not in the mood... He heard the door swing open and then slam close, a heavy bag hit the floor. A heavy sigh left the artist's lips as he stood his train of thought having been derailed by the sudden and un welcomed noise. Stretching, he began to put his art supplies away. "Good evening, Shuhrat..." Timur said, only recieveing a grunt of acknowledgement in return. "What's wrong?" He asked, watching as the other Attacker made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. "Nothing." He answered, glaring off at the wall was he opened the can of beer. The sniper sighed and ran a hand through his coffee hair, making it stick up. Shuhrat snorted at the sight, making Timur turn and throw a look at him. "Why are you so loud?" He asked as he put the canvas and easle back into the small storage closet on the far wall. The Uzbek shrugged, "I don't know. It hasn't failed me." He answered, taking another sip from the can. 

The sniper nodded, "Maybe you should try and be a little more 'hush hush' sometimes. Like last night you and Maxim came home late from the range at three in the morning and woke Alexsandr and I up." Shuhrat scoffed into his drink as he finished it off. "And so what? You come back into the room like a teenager after curfew, plus the way you flirt is like a nerdy middle schooler!" The Uzbek barked with laughter at his own comment. "Ha. Very funny." Timur mumbled as he put the charcoal case on the shelf. "I mean seriously? You gave one of your poetic little notes to Maxim!" A blush spread over Glaz's face, "S-Shut up!" He threw back. "At least I didn't smack Marius on the ass in CQC." Timur went on the offensive this time, and it was Shuhrat's turn to be red faced. "W-What?" The one speed stared at him bewildered. "Both Maxim and I saw you do it." He added, glaring at the other Attacker, "Well please, do tell me as to how I'm supposed to do it."

Timur rolled his eyes. "So I can't go up and do this to you?" Shuhrat smirked and walked over to his partner, his large hand met Glaz's ass with an audible smack which made the slightly smaller man jump. "How many roubles does it cost to ride that fine ass of yours?" The sniper glared at him and grabbed a sheet of paper that was on the table with his other supplies and began writing. In maybe two minutes tops, he was done. He handed the paper to Fuze and went back to cleaning the table off. 

Shuhrat read the short free verse poem aloud.

 _"Shuhrat, your eyes have the shine of the stars on a clear night over Vladivostock. You radiated the heat to help finish the spring thaw and open my heart to love again. Your company, the way you spoke to me, you. Albeit the jealousy of the way you interacted with the others, the shyness and fear of rejection that always lurked in the corners of my mind- though in vain- made up a love so tender, so true... I would give my all to be by your side. Even if it be only for moments and you pay me just a glance. Even if you never felt the same and you fall for another. I will always be there for you. -Timur Glazkov..."_  

Fuze stood there, "Wow..." He mumbled, "Is this real? As in true?" He asked, his face red. Timur turned and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what do you think?', he watched as his partner folded the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket. He watched as Fuze drew closer, gently cupping his cheek. The Uzbek and Russian held eachother's gaze for what felt like hours. Slowly, Fuze leaned in. The act sent Glaz's mind racing, his eyes fell shut. He could feel Shuhrat's hand on his waist, pulling the two closer although their lips haven't quite met. Then Timur felt the Uzbek's heated breath fanning across his cheek. "My way is better." He whispered, pulling back a little and placing a gentle but deep kiss on the sniper's lips before he could make any remarks. Glaz's eyes went wide and his cheeks deepened in color. The breaking point was when he felt Fuze's tongue brush against his bottom lip.

The Russian quickly wrapped his arms around the other Attacker's neck, pulling them deeper. It was only when Shuhrat smiled into the kiss when Timur realized this was all to prove his point. Glaz quickly pulled away, glaring at the one speed Operator as he wiped his mouth. "Aww. Did the little Russki not like his gift? I offer refunds." He purred, smiling at his partner who flipped him off.  _"схожу с тебя, невежественный сундук!"_ Glaz shouted, making Fuze burst out with laughter.  _"Спасибо, трахнем лицо ... Говоря о трахающемся лице, могу я трахнуть твое лицо?"_ Timur's face went red at the words and immedietly grabbed his art supplies catalog that sat on the table, rolled it up and began beating Shuhrat with it. The Uzbek ran away from the Russian, almost crying from laughter. Timur walked up the stairs to their room, rubbing his eyes as he entered the bedroom. He flicked on his lamp and went back to turn off the main light in their room before he made his way back to his bed. 

He sighed and fell face first onto the bed, screaming into the mattress. "Why did he have to do that?" He groaned before sitting up and fully laying on the bed. Timur pulled back the covers and shuffled underneath them, still aggravated from whatever the hell happened in the dining room. He flicked off his lamp and pulled the covers over his head, mumbling curses all the while. 

 

* * *

 

 Glaz softly groaned as he was roused from his sleep by a steady, low, huffing and the shuffling of bedsheets. Timur slowly turned on his side and Shuhrat's breathing caught in his throat, making a soft gasping sound. The Russian sniper paid no mind and he began to drift off again, he was shuddered awake at hearing a soft breathy moan lilt from his partner's bed. Glaz felt the heat began to creep over his cheeks at the lewd sound. His could feel his boxer-briefs tightened as the soft whispers of Shuhrat's fist moving under the fabric, the soft gasps as he drew closer to the edge. Timur buried his face into the pillow and tried to keep himself from getting aroused, then the heavy Attacker gave a low drawn out growl. The sniper could tell his partner had to bite into the blanket to stifle his noises of pleasure. "T-Timur..." 

Timur's eyes widened at the soft moan of his name, his length immedietly went stiff at the seductive whisper of his name. He heard the bed softly creak as Shuhrat got up, probably to go to the bathroom and clean off. The sniper wanted to indulge in that sinful act, he tried to resist. An image flashed in his mind, pinned against a wall, suspended with that cocksure Uzbek bastard rammed into him; their kisses being feverent and needy. Or would he be reclined on the pillows feeling the slow and deep roll of his partner's hips, driving his length deeper; their lips meeting with passion. Timur reluctantly touched himself under the covers, softly gasping at the electrifying sensation. He heard the soft running of the tap shut off as he was about to shuffle his sweatpants down, the bathroom door opened. He laid still as the light flickered off and he heard the soft creak of the bed across from him, joined by the shuffling of the blankets.  

A soft sigh left Shuhrat as he got comfortable and went back to bed, the room soon being filled with his heavy breathing. Glaz remained motionless, pushing all the thoughts from his mind. He could not let Fuze win... This was all part of his plan to make him give in, give in to the temptation of self indulgence. The sniper steadied his breathing and willed himself to go to sleep, even though his eyes were shut tight his length twitched between his legs. 

The next morning Timur woke, sore and even more tired. He pulled the covers of of himself and took note of the mess of dried cum on his shirt, the sniper growled a string of curses as he got up and grabbed a change of clothes. He glanced over at Shuhrat's bed and saw the heavy rise and fall of his chest under the blankets, "Bastard..." He mumbled, pulling off the ruined shirt. Glaz could hear Fuze stirring behind him as he pulled on his hoodie. The heavy Attacker groaned and sat up, running a hand through his sandy hair. "Sleep well?" Timur asked, biting the inside of his cheek. The Uzbek just hummed and nodded, pulling the covers off himself and putting his feet on the cold, hardwood floor. 

Shuhrat stood and walked to Timur as he was about to leave their bedroom. "No..." Fuze mumbled and wrapped his arms around the smaller Operator, Glaz sighed and placed a hand over his partner's arm. "Kapkan is already making breakfast... Let's go..." Timur huffed, trying to pry Shuhrat's arms from around his waist. Fuze just laughed and picked up the smaller Attacker and carried him over to the bed. "Not yet." He mumbled, almost throwing Glaz onto the bed. The smaller Attacker objected and tried to move away but Fuze caged him. Timur glared up at him, "Get off of me!" He shouted, just before Shuhrat clamped a hand over the smaller Operator's mouth. The door swung open. "Kids! Breakfast is re- WHAT?!" Tachanka stood in the door way, both of the Attackers looked over towards him. Fuze barked with laughter at the sight, a man standing at 6' 2'' wearing a pink apron with lace trim and oven mitts. "What the hell are you wearing?" Timur asked as Shurhat moved off of him, the oldest Operator sighed. "I'm helping Maxim make his Vodka Cake... The blins are on the table downstairs." Alexsandr called over hsis houlder as he left the open door. Glaz hastily got up and left their room.

The sniper took his seat at the table and the heavy Attacker followed closely, taking the seat next to his partner. "So what did I walk in on?" The oldest Defender asked as he set the full coffee mugs on the table in front of the Attackers. Timur glared over at Shuhrat who leaned back in his seat, resting his arm across the back of the other Operator's chair. "Nothing..." Fuze hummed, taking a sip of coffee. "Well I don't consider little Glaz 'nothing'." Maxim teased, taking his seat and heaping his plate with blins. The poor heavy Attacker almost spat up his coffee, the sniper rolled his eyes and put a small stack of the thin cakes on his plate. 

 

* * *

 

Days later of their incessent flirting, commenting and groping the two Spetsnaz Attackers were called on a mission. Now they sat in the briefing room, thirty minutes away from their flight. "You'll be flying to Ibiza, Spain. There is a Terrorist threat in the area. You'll be dropped off on the coast of Spain, where you will meet up with Jäger and he'll fly you to the island. You two will air drop in near the front gate." They were given arial photographs and logs of the Terrorist's movements to study on their flight. Glaz exited the room first, his rifle slung over his shoulder. Fuze followed him out, staring at his partner's ass the whole way to the where their helicopter waited, their pilot poked his head out of the cockpit as the two Russians loaded onto the aircraft. "All set?" He asked as the two Operators put on their headsets, the two nodded. "Next stop, the Spanish coast!" The pilot called as they taxied onto the runway and took off.

During majority of the flight, the two Spetsnaz sat across from eachother and then Shuhrat moved to sit next to Timur. The Russian sniper was busy flipping through one of the reports and didn't notice his partner's change in seating. His icy blue eyes were affixed to the sheets of paper in his hands. Fuze gently placed his arm over the back of the seat, casually looking over at Glaz. He gently lowered his arm, now resting it on Timur's shoulder. The sniper sighed and leaned back into his seat, shuffling the papers together and put them back into the bag. He then turned and faced the Uzbek sitting next to him, "Can I help you?" He asked with an aggrivated sigh. "Yes... As a matter of fact," Shuhrat began, leaning in closer to the other Attacker. 

The sniper placed a hand firmly on the other man's chest, gently pushing him back. "No, you'll fuck up my face paint." Timur huffed, fully pushing Fuze back. The heavy Attacker pulled those 'kicked puppy' eyes. "Please?" He whined, placing his head on Timur's shoulder. The sniper's brow furrowed and shoved the other Attacker back, "No!" He shot back, glaring at the troublesome Uzbek. The sniper picked up the stack of papers and began reading the report again. Shuhrat gently grabbed Glaz's hand and held it; Fuze smirked and slowly began guiding the other Attacker's hand down his chest, over his thigh and finally to home plate. Timur glared down at the papers and harshly squeezed the shaft of Shuhrat's flaccid length that was resting on his left thigh. The Uzbek jumped out of his seat and stared wide eyed at the Russian who's hand still had a firm grip on his dick. 

Shuhrat winced as Timur let go, Fuze gently rubbed himself through his cargo pants. "Ow..." He whined, gently holding the inside of his thigh. The sniper grinned like a cat that ate the canary, "It was your bright idea." He hummed, flipping through the report. After another couple of hours, they landed near the coast of Spain. The two Operators exited the aircraft and walked across the airstrip to where Jäger stood next to the helicopter. The ex-helicopter technician handed them their rappelling gear, "Do be careful, you'll be rapelling down from the craft onto the roof." The three Operators loaded into the helicopter and took off, "It is about an hour to the island." Marius called over the radio to the two Spetsnaz Attackers sat in the back of the helicopter, Fuze gave him the 'Ok' sign while Glaz watched as the ground and city gave way to the frothy white caps and deep saphire water.

After the hour of transit they hovered over the roof of the building, Timur attached the carabeiner to his harness. Shuhrat stood across from him and they began their decent onto the roof. The two Attackers unhooked their ropes from the helicopter and gave Jäger the sign they were unhooked and clear. Fuze made his way over to the main door and rapelled down while Glaz went down in front of Billiards and into the Ruins.  _"I was going to compliment you in the helicopter, but it would've come off as weird and clunky..."_ Shuhrat huffed as he broke down the door. _"Well, what were you going to say?"_ The sniper asked as he got up into position and broke the window into Billiards and the door to Hooka. _"It was just something about the sky... And your eyes... They're both that pretty shade of light blue..."_ The Uzbek mumbled, usually he wasn't the type to beat around the bush so to speak, which to him made flirting without physical contact strange and uncomfortable. Timur smiled to himself as he sat in the Ruins of Coastline looking into BIlliards, the warm air and the smell of the ocean put him to ease, despite being shot at. The peacefulness of the scenery was interrupted by an explosion and gunfire. 

 _"You know it would be a big help if you stopped gawking at the scenery."_ Shuhrat grumbled over their comms.

 _"You wanted to breach the main door... Why didn't you use your Cluster Charge?"_ Glaz asked, sprinting out of the Ruins and went up into Hooka Lounge. 

 _"Plus there's not much I can help with, I'm on the other side of the site."_ He added, switching to his pistol and shooting the terrorists in the hall near him, by blue stairs. Timur's body tensed as he heard the low, respirator assisted breathing and the harsh blue light around the corner.  _"Bomber!"_ He called, partly to warn Shuhrat and the other part out of slight fear. The sniper heard the breathing get louder and louder, the footsteps getting closer and closer. He started slowly moving back, until the Suicide Bomber came fully into view. He threw a smoke grenade and aimed into the thick cloud with his rifle. He got off a couple shots and disabled the explosives on his vest.  _"Well you do have an ass that would knock me off my feet."_ Fuze laughed, not realizing the despiration of Glaz's situation.

The Bomber charged him while shooting, the bullets from his LMG whizzed past Timur as he turned and sprinted off into V.I.P., through Master Bedroom and down the stairs and off into Kitchen. He felt the familiar burning of grazes but kept running. There were multiple terrorists holed up in the tiled room. "What the fuck!" One of them shouted as the sniper ran past them, Timur didn't bother with shooting at any of them as he continued running. Then he felt it, like the ground gave way under his feet. His body connected to the floor, the pistol skidding across the tile. Then the pain ebbed into his system, the screaming of his muscles, the slick substance that dripped from his thigh and abdomen. 

 _"Agh!!! Fuze! I-I'm down!"_ Timur cried into the mic, the pain was beginning to overwhelm his senses. _"W-Where are you!?"_  Shuhrat shouted, panic evident in his voice. " _K-Kitchen._ " The sniper managed to say, the pain was sickening. _"Hold on, I'm almost there!"_   The Uzbek assured as he drew closer to the room. _"N-No! Get the Hostage, you can worry about me later. I'll be fine."_  The heavy Attacker objected, _"Do not deviate from the mission! Get the Hostage and worry about me later!"_ Timur shouted, he heard the low thud of footsteps draw closer and made a mad scramble towards his pistol. Every nerve of his body objected, a boot firmly pressed down on the small of his back, holding him in place. "Special Ops my ass!" The terrorist laughed as three more came over and dragged the Spetsnaz back into the kitchen and behind the metal counter. Shuhrat could hear the terrorists over Glaz's comms. The world around Timur spun and the edges of his vision were starting to go dark. 

He heard more shouts and gunfire and Overlord announced, "Hostage Secured." The sniper gave a sigh of relief though it came out more as a soft puff of breath. The heavy assault Operator dropped the hostage at the flare marker, near the driveway entrance, before sprinting back into the building. _"Glaz, I'm coming for you! Hold on!"_ The Uzbek shouted as he made his way to Glaz's location. The sniper tried to stay conscious, the edges of his vision grew darker and darker, the world began to blur and spin around him. Timur could hear the Terrorists talking although their voices were muffled, there were a couple shouts and screams as bullets ripped into them. The only thing Timur can for recall at the end of that day was Shuhrat charging into the room with his LMG before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

The Russian sniper woke up in the Sick Bay, the pain was reduced to a low throbbing with the help of morphine. Doc walked into the room, "Timur, I see you're awake." He hummed, jotting somethings down on his clipboard. "H-How long was I out?" He asked, attempting to sit up. "A full 48 hours. How is the pain, 1 to 10?" Gustave asked, pulling his chair closer to the bed. "Four, maybe five." The sniper answered, looking over all the monotoring equipment he was hooked up to. "Alright, while you're sitting up," Doc began as he untied the top of Timur's medical gown. The younger man sat slouched, goosebumps rising on his skin at the cold air of the ICU. The doctor put the ends of the stetheiscope into his ears and placed the round piece on the sniper's back, on his left lung, "Deep breath." He ordered, the injured Operator obeyed. The act was repeated for his other lung, Doc had him lay back down again and pressed the apparatus to his chest. "Well, your breathing is normal, and your heart rate and noise." Gustave thought aloud as he jotted something down on his clip board.

There was comotion out in the hall, "I'm fine! It was only a nick,  _трахаться!_ " Timur sat up at the gruff voice, he saw Shuhrat in the small door window. He could hear him arguing with the nurse on the other side of the door. "Gustave is checking him right now, you can't go in yet." The young nurse was obviously frazzled and trying her best, but the Uzbek wasn't having any of it. "I need to see him!" He growled, swinging open the heavy wooden door. "Amanda, it is alright. I was just finishing up, would you fetch another IV bag?" Gustave smiled, he looked between the two Attackers and excused himself from the room.

Shuhrat took Doc's seat next to Timur. "You had me so worried..." He mumbled, staring down at the floor, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in prayer pressed against the top of his head. Glaz scoffed, "I'll be fine. They make us Slavs pretty tough." Fuze chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "I heard you talking outside, what happened?" The sniper asked as he adjusted himself on the pillows. The Uzbek gave a low hum as he turned to the face the door and lifted his shirt, there were three large splits on his side. "Nothing too serious, they barely damaged the muscle." He grunted as he brought his shirt down. "Hurts like hell though. How are you holding up?" He asked, watching Glaz's eyes. The Russian's icy blue eyes were still affixed to where Shuhrat had revealed the marks. Timur shook himself from his trance and just shrugged the soft beeping of the heart monitor sped up as he watched his partner's gaze skimming over his toned chest, Shuhrat leaned back into his seat.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, Fuze gave a heavy sigh. "I-I'm... I'm sorry..." He mumbled, leaning forward again while covering his face with his hands. The sniper watched him, he gently placed a hand on the heavy Attacker's shoulder. "If I didn't say anything, if I let you focus... If I stayed with you..." The Uzbek Operator looked up at him, tears welling in his eyes. Timur stared at him in shock, in all the years they have known eachother they have never seen eachother cry. Glaz felt the knot tightening in his throat, Shuhrat leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Russian Operator. Timur returned the gesture, pulling the both of them close. The pain in Timur's abdomen was the only reason for them to pull away. Shuhrat held his gaze, his finger gently brushing against Timur's cheek before slowly leaning in. 

The sniper hastily closed the gap, placing his hand on the back of the heavy Attacker's head and an arm around his neck. Fuze was momentarilly stunned by the act but quickly delved into the kiss. They leaned into eachother and then Shuhrat brushed his tongue against Timur's bottom lip, the sniper allowed his tongue into his mouth. The taste of vodka and blood mingled on their tongues, Shuhrat withdrew his tongue and gently bit at Timur's lip before pushing back in again. The sniper softly moaned into his partner's mouth, enjoying the small twinge of pain that ran down his spine. The two pulled away gasping for breath. "You're such a dick..." He mumbled, gasping for breath. Shuhrat laughed breathlessly, "Believe me... As soon as you're out of here," He began, gently pressing his forehead against Glaz's. "I'm going to make it all up to you..."


End file.
